Losing you, Loving You
by Pixiepheonixstar
Summary: They had loved each other for a long time. Something changed in him and he was gone. She had to save her sister and if that meant confronting him again then so be it. One-shot. Luke/Oc My first story upload...plus i suck at summaries. Please read and review. Thank You.


Percy Jackson One Shot

Written By Elora

They had made it this far. After everything they had dealt with the last the last year. They had fought against many enemies to get to where they were now. In the end it had been him behind it all. She never expected it to be him. She was devastated. How could he do that to her after everything they had together. He was the one to save her and her sister when they were in trouble. Then she lost here sister just as they were about to reach safety. Their father had saved her sister in a way and turned her into a tree. From that moment on they were close. They were young but as time went on they got closer. As close as two people can get.

When they got close to finding him she got very nervous. She hadn't seen him since the tower to Olympus. The night he revealed that he was the lightning thief. The night she fought against him and the last thing she saw was him being thrown into the ocean by Percy. Not knowing if he was alive or dead.

When Percy came to them saying it was Luke that let the Colchis Bull in her heart skipped a beat. Even though she knew it was a bad thing he had done it ment that he was still alive. But her feelings soon subsided when she realized that he was a big part of her sisters tree being poisoned . The hope she had that he wasn't as bad as she thought was replaced with a hatred for his betrayal. This is what lead to her joining the others on the path to find the fleece. She knew that it was the only thing that could save her sister and she would get it at whatever cost.

They all got together and decided that even though they weren't chosen for this mission they were still going to find it on their own. That is what lead them to where they were now. Standing on the bridge looking out at the boat in the distance with the sun starting to set. After stopping to see Hermes to help find where Luke was at he located him and they went on their way. As they looked out across the water they wondered how they were going to get over to the boat.

"What do we do swim?" Annabeth said.

"We can't swim that far. It will be long gone by the time we get there." She said.

"But its water, Dad will help." Tyson said as he climbed down the ladder. They all looked at each other sceptically.

"Hey dad were trying to save camp half-blood and rescue a satyr named Grover. We could really use you help getting to that ship out there." He said putting his hand into the water.

"Poseidon? Dad?" He said. They exchanged a look again.

"It was a nice try big guy but don't be upset when he doesn't..." Percy started to say.

He stopped when they all heard a sound coming from the water. "Answer." He finished. They watched as something came from under the water swimming toward them fast.

"It's a Hippocampus." Annabeth said. Suddenly it jumped out of the water right in front of them making a big splash as it landed back in the water.

They all headed down the ladder to the little dock at the bottom.

"Hi girl." Tyson said and it snorted water at him. "Boy." He corrected.

Tyson was reaching out to pet him. He turned around to Percy and said "Sometimes all you have to do is ask."

"All I've been doing is asking." Percy replied.

The Hippocampus turned so they could all climb on. They hopped on and were speeding their way to the boat. When they reached the boat the sun was almost completely gone. They made their way into the lower parts of the boat.

They snuck slowly behind some containers as a few people walked to the stairs talking. Once they were up the stairs Annabeth said. "That's Chris Rodriguez, Ethan Nakamura and Selena Beauregard."

"Luke's been recruiting." Percy said They talked for a minute trying to figure out where Grover might be.

Percy suggested a brig and Annabeth shot him down quickly telling him that yachts don't have brigs.

"Follow me." Percy said.

They headed to the stairs not noticing the Laistrygonian Giant that was making its way around the lower deck they just came from. Tyson pulled on her jacket. She noticed it and pulled on Annabeths jacket. She looked down and had the same thought as the rest.

"So time to go." She said. She started taping Percy's leg and saying his name.

He noticed and they took off up the stairs.

"Tyson do you have to be so loud." Annabeth yelled due to his bag clanking around loudly as they ran. No one noticed the Manticore that was coming after them.

They headed toward the front of the boat when the beast jumped its way in front of them blocking the way. They turned back to go the other way but it was blocked by the other campers and the Laistrygonian Giant.

"Chris?" Percy said.

"Hey." He replied.

"What have you done with Grover?" Percy said.

"Grover. Grover is the least of your worries." He replied.

They grabbed a hold of Percy, Annabeth, Tyson and Her. They were dragged up a smaller set of spiraling stairs. She could hear some classical music coming from the bottom of the stairs.

The door was opened and they were dragged in.

"Guess who's here." Chris announced.

She saw him standing there with his back to them leaning over a table. The feeling in her heart skipped a beat again. The love she had for him colliding with the hate she felt at that moment. He pushed off the table picking up a remote and turning around to face them. He had a smirk on his face as he shut off the music with the remote.

"Well what a surprise. If it isn't my 3 favorite cousins." He said with sarcasm. "4 I'm a son of Poseidon too." Tyson said.

"That's funny cause Poseidon doesn't have any other half-blood sons." Luke said stepping closer to them.

"I'm a cyclops." Tyson said.

Luke looked at him with a slightly confused face. He could see two eyes not one.

"Mist." Tyson said clearing it up.

"You don't say" Luke said with sarcasm. He had already figured that out.

He made his way down the line looking at everyone. He took a few steps toward her. She couldn't help but notice how he looked in his jeans and tight black shirt. It accentuated his body well.

"It's been a long time." He said looking her up and down. "You look good." He finished.

She didn't allow her feelings at that moment from him saying that show. She kept a straight face because she knew he was saying it to work her up. There was a silence between them.

"OK where's Grover." Percy asked cutting the silence. He kept his eyes on her and said

"Grover? Grover? Ah Grover yes. The satyr. Well he should be in the sea of monsters right about now."

Looking away and walking away while he finished talking.

"I sent him on ahead with some friends. Kind of on a clock." Luke said.

"Wait Wait...Your not just trying to stop us from getting the fleece your trying to use..." Percy said getting cut off by Luke.

"I need it too. I've got something only the fleece can revive and it's not a tree." Luke said.

The hate feeling started to come back when he said the last part with annoyance. For him to call it just a tree hit her hard. It wasn't just a tree it was her sister. Her sister who had sacrificed herself so that they could live and was now dying again.

"Just a tree. Is that what you think?" She said.

She needed some reasoning for why he said that about Thalia's Tree. Luke looked at her and got the smirk on his face again. He kept his eyes on her but ignored her comment.

"Wanna see it?" He said. He walked past them and they all turned as he did. He went to a big white sheet covering something large. He flung the sheet off and underneath was a grand sarcophagus.

"Wasn't easy to find. I had to crawl through the depths of Tartarus itself, then Cleveland. The remains of Kronos. The original Titan, Father to the Olympians, and with the fleeces help destroyer of Olympus." He told them.

"And the world." Percy said.

"You would destroy the world to what just to what get back at your dad?" Annabeth asked.

"The Olympians overthrew their parents its just our turn." Luke said.

"They didn't over throw their parents because they weren't there they over threw them because they would have killed them. It's completely different." She said.

"How is it different." Luke said walking over to her.

"Because they aren't trying to kill us." She said standing strong.

"They might as well be. They bring us into the world and then abandon us. They don't protect us from the things that will come after us knowing that they will. Can you honestly tell me that after everything we went through, The scars we gained fighting the things that were after us. That we are better off with them around." He said grabbing her arm and turning it up to show the scar that ran down it.

"This would never had happened had they been there to protect us." He finished.

She pulled her arm out of his hand angrily. He walked back over to the sarcophagus.

"We met your father. He said that he knows he made mistakes and he told us to tell you to not be so angry." Percy said.

She knew that was a bad idea. You could see the anger in his face. "Really and he couldn't even tell me himself. Does that sound familiar." He said looking at her with the last words.

"Take them to the brig." He said angrily. They grabbed a hold of them and started to drag them away.

"Thalia was your friend and My sister." She said.

"She sacrificed herself for you." Annabeth finished.

"Your gonna lecture me about Thalia when your hanging around with him. You two disappoint me the most." He yelled back.

He turned away as they were dragged away.

They were placed in separate cells down in the brig. They looked around trying figure out a way to break out. They had taken their backpacks away and frisked them so they had nothing.

"I told you he had a brig." Percy said.

"Shut up." She said.

They were in there all night. They didn't say much until she broke the silence.

"How can he be so cruel. This isn't right. He was never like this. Something changed and somehow i missed it." She said.

"We missed it." Annabeth added.

"I just can't believe that he has given up. We were so close." She said with tears forming.

"I have to do something. I have to try." She finished.

"It's no use. He already decided. He can't get past the feeling of betrayal." Percy said.

They sat there for a while longer. She could see Annabeth talking to Percy. She looked upset and kept looking to Tyson. She though for a while till she came up with an idea.

"I have a plan." She said. They all looked to her ready to hear a plan.

"Percy you can move the water right. What if you move the water till you can grab one of the bags." She said.

"I don't know. Luke will notice the ship moving. It won't help if we can't get to the bags in time before they come down here." He said.

She thought about it for a minute and she figured out what she could do. It was something that she needed to do. She would be the distraction.

"Don't worry I will take care of that." She said. She started yelling for someone. She wanted to talk to someone. Percy, Annabeth and Tyson all stood up and were at their doors. When Chris finally came down he told her to shut up.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I want to talk to Luke." She said.

"No." He said.

"I want to talk to him. Why don't you go ask him. Just ask him if he will see me." She said. He looked at her for a minute before running off.

He went upstairs to Luke.

"She asking to see you. She said she wants to talk to you." He said.

Luke turned with a smirk.

"Told you. This should be good. Bring her up." He said.

Chris went back down.

"He said he will talk to you." He told her to back away from the door.

She backed up and he opened the door. He went in and grabbed her by the shoulders pushing her in front of him. They made their way up the stairs to the room he was in. Luke was back at the table crouched over like he had been when they first came in. Chris pushed her into the room and stood by the stairs.

"You wanted to see me." Luke said.

"Yeah alone." She said

"I'm not leaving." Chris said. Luke turned around to look at them.

"I want to talk to you alone. Just you." She said sternly. He nodded to Chris.

"Go. I can handle this." He said.

Chris left the room and now it was just the two of them. He turned back around to the table ignoring her for a moment.

"I know you aren't stupid so why do you want to talk to me. Your not going to convince me to not go after the fleece." He said.

"This isn't about that." She said.

"Well i'm not going to let you and your friends go either." He said.

"It's not about that either." She said.

"Then what is it abo..." He started.

Turning around she had untied the straps on her shirt and let it fall to the ground. She stepped out of it and moved closer to him. Not all the way but closer. "This is about you and me." She said. He watched her closely. She reached behind her and undid the clasp on her bra. Letting it fall forward and down her arms as she continued to move closer to him and he moved closer to her.

She had let the bra fall to the floor and stood there in just her shorts. He stared at her for a moment before quickly moving to her and pulling her to him. In an instant he had turned her head to his and began to kiss her. His hands roamed her back. Touching her bare skin sent a fire through her. She hadn't felt his touch in such a long time it was hard for her to focus on what she was doing.

She brought her mind back and focused on what she was doing. She pulled at his shirt putting her hands underneath to run her hands along his chest and around to his back. She brought her hand up higher pulling his shirt up. They separated reluctantly just long enough for him to pull the shirt off and they were right back to kissing. It was like they couldn't get enough of each other. His hands stopped roaming and made their way to the button on her bottoms. She pulled her hips back not separating from his mouth to give him more space to undo her bottoms. He unzipped them and pushed them down till they were far enough down to fall on their own. She stepped out of them and pushed them back with her foot out of the way. He pulled her body against his. She could feel him through his jeans and knew that he was just as turned on as she was. As good as all of this felt she knew there was a purpose behind all of this. She had to continue until she knew they were out of the brig and free.

She pulled her hips back just slightly and undid his belt. He suddenly grabbed her around the waist and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried them over to the table. He set her down on the table and she finished undoing his pants while he kissed and nipped at her neck. She let out small moans as he hit the spots he knew so well. She pushed his pants down slightly after she undid the button and zipper. He grabbed her hands and stopped her. Using one hand he pulled himself out and with the other arm he pulled her closer to the edge of the table. He moved as close to her as she could get and pulled her panties to the side. Without any warning he pushed himself into her. She let out a moan as he continued to push himself into her. He quickly covered her mouth with his until he was all the way in.

"Shhh." He whispered in her ear with a chuckle.

She wrapped her arms getting as close as possible to him. Feeling skin on skin set her body on fire. All she wanted was to feel him. The most intimate way she could. He began moving and she felt sparks all through her body. She had missed this feeling. Something that she had only shared with him. She tried to hold back the moans but a few would escape. He would kiss her every time it happened and then moved back to her neck. As he moved more quickly she could feel the heat building inside her. She knew that she would hit the peak soon. She couldn't control the moans anymore and buried her face in his chest letting the moans out. She suddenly could feel the ship start to rock. She knew that it was Percy moving the waters. She had to keep Luke distracted so she held her moans back a bit and moved closer to his ear to let them out. Moaning out his name as she hit her peak. She knew he was getting close to his peak as he started to let out little grunts. She could hear a bit of commotion as he finally reached his peak. With their body's still together he pulled her head up and kissed her deeply. He broke the kiss and she laid her head on his shoulder. She knew she shouldn't but couldn't help whispering to him.

"I love you so much." She said. He pulled back to look at her.

Just as he was about to speak Chris came running in. He paused for a moment seeing what was going on before speaking up.

"They escaped Luke. I don't know how but they got out." He said.

Luke pulled back from her putting himself back into his pants. Zipping up and buttoning his pants he turned around still blocking her from Chris's view.

"What do you mean. You don't know how." He said.

"I don't know there are big holes in the doors. They used something in the bag to get out." He said.

"It was you. You were supposed to distract me. Give them time to get away." He said angrily.

He grabbed her off the table throwing her to the ground.

"Do you think i didn't notice the ship rocking? Do you think I'm stupid?" He yelled at her.

She lay on the ground covering herself up. He walked over and picked up her bottoms and his shirt and threw them at her.

"Get dressed." He said heading for the stairs.

"When shes dressed put her back in the brig. Don't leave her alone." He said.

She quickly put the clothes on while he was talking to Chris.

Chris made his way over to her and picked her up off the floor. They heard loud noises like someone on the roof and ran out. Luke grabbed a hold of her arm tightly not letting go. He pulled her out to the opening with him. Percy was on the roof.

"What are you doing? Don't walk on my roof." He said.

He held her arm still. He had no plans of letting her go.

"Join me Percy. It's what you were meant to do. You can't escape that prophecy. Let's show both of our fathers." Luke said.

"It's tempting." Percy said. "But i think ill pass." He finished.

Looking down at the water she knew what was coming.

Suddenly a giant wave came up beside the ship.

"Not this again." Luke said.

He threw her back to the ground.

"Take her down and lock her back up." Luke said to Chris.

"Let her go Luke." Percy said.

"Just go Percy. i will be fine. I'll find you guys. Just go." She yelled to him.

"Shut up." Chris said grabbing her roughly by the arm picking her up of the ground.

He drug her back down to the brig throwing her into the cell that wasn't messed up from the magic tape. He closed the door and locked it.

"You better pray that you have luck on your side. If not you are going to be dead." Chris said with a slight smile.

He left her and went back to the fight. The ship was rocking around and she was thrown around a bit. She had hit her face on the metal bars cutting it just below her eye. She yelled in pain. She felt the liquid dripping from her and she tried to stop it with her hands. It was worse than she thought but the blood didn't seem to want to stop.

She heard the foot steps coming back down to the cell she was in. When she looked up she saw Luke and Chris coming to her cell. Luke noticed the blood and turned to Chris.

"What the hell? What did you do to her?" He yelled at him swinging his fist at him and hitting him in the face.

Chris fell down and Luke grabbed the keys from him. He unlocked the cell door and walked in grabbing her arm again. He lifted her up off the ground so she was standing. She pulled her arm away from him.

"Will you stop that? You are hurting me." She said.

He grabbed her arm once more pushing her in front of him so she would walk. She pulled it out of his grasp again.

"I can walk i don't need you to push me." She said.

He remained silent and just motioned for her to walk. She started walking with him closely behind her if she decided to try to run.

They went up the stairs and he pushed her toward a door at the back. She went into the room that upon entering was clearly a bedroom. With the things that were lying around she could only assume it was his room. He locked the door behind him and put away the key. He pushed her down so she was sitting at the end of the bed and walked over to the separate bathroom connected to the room. He came back out with a wet cloth and some bandages.

He sat down beside her and gently reached up turning her face toward him. He cleaned up the wound with the wet cloth. Wiping away the blood from her face. When it was clean enough he opened the bandage and applied it. He looked at her and leaned in giving her a gentle kiss on the lips. He stood up walking toward the door.

"Get some sleep. You look exhausted. I'll be back to deal with you later." He said.

He left the room. Hearing a click when he was out she knew she was locked in. Left alone to think about everything that had just happened. She was worried though. He said he would be back to deal with her later. What did he mean by that. Sitting on the bed she finally felt the exhaustion hit her. He was right not only did she probably look exhausted she felt it too. She crawled up to the top of the bed crawling under the covers. The bed smelled like him. The smell brought back memories of everything that had happened between them. She let the tears fall. She hoped it wasn't true but she felt as though she had lost him.

Finally she drifted off to sleep with tears still in her eyes she dreamed about him and all the time they had spent together.

* * *

This is my first story posted here. I am really happy with the way this turned out.

Please review and let me know what you think of it.

I do have a full story for this One-shot. I have yet to type it up but if you would like me to expand on the OC story please let me know.


End file.
